In armed conflicts, land mines are a serious threat to people or vehicles traveling on the ground. In recent conflicts around the world, attacks from improvised explosive devices (IED) are becoming more common. IEDs may also include some form of armored penetrator, including explosively formed penetrators (EFP). Armored vehicles, such as the Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicle, have been designed to help withstand these attacks and minimize harm to the vehicle's occupants.